disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Gallery
Images of Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. Concept Art Phineas and Ferb Concept Art - Early Doofenshmirtz.jpg Phineas and Ferb Concept Art 6.jpg Phineas and Ferb Concept Art 5.jpg Phineas and Ferb Concept Art 4.jpg Phineas and Ferb Concept Art 3.jpg Phineas and Ferb Concept Art 2.jpg Animation Dr._Doofenshmirtz.png Dr._Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Then Doofenshmirtz acts like a doof, too... But his plans ALWAYS get thwarted; which he NEVER gives up on... Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg Heinz_Doofenshmirtz_5.png|Promotional image of Heinz Doffenshmirtz Clip Art. Dr Heinz.jpg|Heinz thinking MyGoodyTwoShoesBrother.jpg|Heinz painting a no sign on his brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz Impress My Professor.jpG|Heinz singing Impress My Professor Doof and Perry on a Seesaw.jpg|Heinz with Perry Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa.jpg|Heinz with his daughter, Vanessa Heinz and Vanessa.jpg|Heinz helping Vanessa get onto Perry's hoverjet in Paris VanessaBabyDoofy.jpg|Heinz with baby Vanessa Ballgowninator_Follies.jpg|"I had this whole musical number prepared." You brought work with you.jpg|Heinz with his daughter and Francis in Tokyo Phineas Ferb Doof.jpg|Heinz used as a bridge while Phineas get across him Pair of Doofs.jpg|Regular Heinz meets his Alternative form Locked up A2SD.jpg|Regular Heinz tied up whjile the Alternative form talks Doof Duet.jpg|The Heinzes singing "Brand New Best Friend" Doof with old Norm head.jpg|Heinz with an old head of Norm that is sarcastic 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|2nd Dimension Heinz Milly, Katie, and Heinz.jpg|Heinz with Katie and Milly from the Fireside Girls Doof 'n Perry.jpg|Heinz holding Perry Heinz DU.JPG|Heinz's head in Disney Universe Suit Crashes Into Khaka's Ship.jpg|Heinz in trouble 327 - In for a Shock.jpg|Heinz getting a shock from the Cutonium 327 - Around in a Tube.jpg|Heinz as a cute baby after drinking the Cutonium 322b - Enter Doof.jpg|Heinz from 1914 wearing a snow jacket 800px-Unnamed_Heinz_Doofenshmirtz_look-a-like_bird.png|Heinz as a bird Doofus_Khan.PNG|Doofus Khan, Doofenshmirtz's counterpart from Ancient China Time-Shift-Malefischmirtz.jpg|Malefischmirtz, Doofenshmirtz's medieval counterpart Perry Doof Vanessa at the beach.JPG socky shocky suity.PNG|Heinz' "shocky socky suity" Lyla and doof .PNG Doof gets hit in the head by Planty.jpg Dab7767.PNG Party_in_Dr._D's_Pants.jpg|A party in Dr. D's pants Doofenshmirtz going greevil.jpg QIYI 20130221175910.jpg QIYI 20130221180345.jpg QIYI 20130221182010.jpg Doofenshmirtz_picture_of_health.png Road Trip - Screenshot 21.jpg Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-inator.jpg Pfgolf.jpg|Perry and Doofenshmirtz at the golf course Dragonperry_vs_Hydradoof.jpg|Dragonperry vs. Hydradoof Doofenshmirtz controls Perry.png Brain Drain (142).jpg So Cold....JPG Perry the Toolbox attacks Normenshmirtz.jpg Blow-itself-up-inator.jpg Candace Disconnected Image2.jpg ERROR Loop is skin colored.png Doofensmirtz_being_bad.jpg heinzrollercoaster.jpg Sw30.png Yeti_Chasing_Doof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz running from the Yeti Waking_the_Corn_Colossus.jpg|Doof awakens the Corn Colossus I'm giving a 60 seconds head start.jpg Doof and Red Skull in a ballpit.jpg Villains cause mayhem.jpg MODOK, Red Skull and Doof.jpg Who's This Pharmicist.png Stompingflowerbed.jpg Mission_Marvel_Opening_Scene.png Tri-State Area map.jpg Model of Danville is ruined.jpg Crosswalk.jpg Doof_as_MODOK.jpg KaneDoof.jpg GFBH.jpg Roger and heinz.jpg Agent D in Agent Doof.png TheForcesurround'sus.png DarthVaderandDarthenshmirtz.png Darthenshmirtzwithflashlight.png Darthenshmirtz.png Heinz-RedSkull-Venom-MODOK-and-Whiplash.jpg RedSkull-Venom-MODOK-Heinz-andWhiplash.JPEG Dooftrappedincarbonite.png Stormtrooper.png BpeVacSCYAEepuE.jpg|Heinz's early incarnation, Dr. Mittelshirtz File:Doof_101.png Doofensmirtz Teddy Roosevelt.jpg|Doofenshmirtz as Theodore Roosevelt in Mandace RedSkullandDoof.jpg Kim Possible's Spot the Diff cameo.jpg|Dr. D confronting Perry and Kim Possible DoofenshmirtzRaygun.jpg Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Dutch theatrical poster.jpg Doof bars.jpg Doof showing Agent P tied up firework.jpg Doof Agent P dancing uncontrollably.jpg Doofenshmirtz Norm Doofania.jpg Doof head puffed up.jpg Doof Rodney hospitalized.jpg ND15.jpg ND16.jpg ND22.jpg Milo Mirphy's Law S2 Promo.jpg Merchandise images998927nuypodeb.png|Disney Store Plush Heinz kkfiom.png doof vinyl.png|Doofenshmirtz Vinylmation images857683786.png|Perry and Doof Pin 637132986_tp.jpg 637133021_tp.jpg China pin.jpg France Pin.jpg Germany pin.jpg Norway pin.jpg United Kingdom pin.jpg A112345.png Lanyard Medal and Pin Set - Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Lanyard Medal ONLY.jpeg doof viking.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries